The messiah of silence returns
by Sailor Sun2
Summary: After the sailorstars a new enemy arrives, the sailor scouts cant seem to be able to beat it,saturn get badly injured during the fight and loses her memories.Who is this new team of scouts, what do they have to do with Sailor Saturn?
1. Im baack

The messiah of Silence Returns  
"Sailor Saturn, Sailor Saturn" a voice called.  
"What" Hotoru mumbled still half asleep? All of sudden she woke up drenched in water "what the fuck is going on" she said.  
Then she heard laughing. She looked up and saw a young girl in a red fuku with knee high red boots and her hair up in to   
two brown meatballs (think chun li) on her head and she had the most beautiful brown eyes Hotoru had ever seen. "Who are you"  
Hotoru demanded. Suddenly the girl stopped laughing "Hotoru I am here to give you a second chance to be Sailor Saturn, I am  
Sailor Sun" she said. "Long ago our mothers were best friends along with Sailor Pluto, we were best friends also back then   
during the silver millennium and in this life also" she said Hotoru heard a slight catch in her voice. "What are you   
saying?" asked Hotoru. "I'll show you, " she said. With that she de-transformed without using a broach or power pen. "Hannah   
Phoenix" Hotoru cried out. "Hotoru I am here to give you your memory back, if you want me to I can take it away again," she  
said. "Okay "Hotoru said shakily, then seeing the doubt in Hannah's eyes she added, "I want to know who I really am". All of  
a sudden a sword with a golden energy beam as a blade appeared it then transformed into a white glaive with golden   
inscriptions on it appeared, Hannah cried out "I call upon the god chronus to turn back time and show this girl her past,  
I call upon the goddess of memory give this girl back hers". All of a sudden there was a great flash of light and then  
Hannah saw Sailor Saturn Standing before her looking confused "What happened? how come I'm not destroying the world " she   
asked. "When I gave you back your memories you became joined your soul, body and mind you will be in control as long as you   
don't get pissed off" Hannah explained. "I understand, I could never control my powers because I am not meant to serve the  
moon princess, Pluto and I were meant to serve you the princess of the sun, the most powerful being and the only sailor  
soldier that is a full goddess" said Hotoru. "Stop your making me blush, any way you are a full goddess too accept you   
haven't accessed you true powers yet, you me and Rini have to fight alone this time all the scouts are out of practice   
except for Pluto and Sailor Earth and Sailor Star (Rouge and Storm, Rouge in Jupiter's outfit storm in a white version   
of Venus actually Sailor Suns outfit is the same as Mars). Rubius will attack very soon; we have to help a band of fighter's  
defeat this monster or you could say save their weakling butts. We have to start training ASAP. With that a portal appeared"   
we have to start training immediately" she   
said." But what about the fighters you were talking about?" asked Hotoru. Hannah said "We will not find them, they   
will find us".  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own DragonballZ or Sailor Moon but I do own Sailor Sun, she has no connection to Helios.  
  



	2. Into the next dimension

Memories and Questions   
**************************************************************  
I changed The name Beyonce to Storm coz she looks   
the same as her, she's sailor moon.   
  
Hannah/sailorsun:16   
Hotaru/sailorsaturn:16   
Storm/sailormoon:16   
Rouge/sailorearth:18   
Samantha/sailorstar:18   
*****************************************************************************************************************************   
In a blinding flash of light they disapeared. All they could see was flashing lights and colours swirling by, "ooh shiny"said  
Hannah."You haven't changed" Hotaru giggled. Suddenly they were in mid-air, Hotaru landed with a thud while Hannah floated   
down gracefully."You could a warned me about that" Hotaru complained."Why spoil my fun!" Hannah giggled. Hotaru looked around  
and saw that they were in front of the time gates "Hello Saturn, your Majesty" Pluto greeted them. "Pluto dont call me that  
youre like a mother to me" said Hannah. "Hey i thought we were goin to a diffrent dimension" said Hotaru. "We are except it   
was destroyed so we have to go back in to the past, duh" said Hannah. "Well exscuse me" said Hotaru(AN:Did i spell that right)  
"Setsuna, what are you going to tell the others, i dont want them to worry" said Hotaru suddenly serious. "I'll tell the   
inners that youve gone away and i'll tell Haruka you have eloped, that will teach her to not to use my dresses as rags for her  
motorcycle hehehehehehehhehehe!" said Setsuna evily. Hannah and Hotaru"sweatdrop". "Anyway you can use this key to go between   
dimensions" said Setsuna. Setsuna opened the gates and pushed them in. "Woaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"they cried. Setsuna grins evily.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
Suddenly they were in mid-air again and again Hotaru hit the ground with a thud while Hannah floated down. "This is becoming   
a regular habit with you isnt it" Hannah smirked. Hotaru muttered "Why dont you go f-". "ahem" a voice said they looked up   
and saw Sailor Moon(storm look a like ina navy Sailor Mercury's outfit with a crescent moon tiara) and Queen Serenity(AN: The   
original one). "Sailor Earth and Sailor Star are already in that dimension, they will tell you everything! said the queen.  
"Oh and by the way Sailor Saturn and Sailor Moon Heero and duo are there as well, goodbye" she said as she pushed them   
through the gates. "I am really getting sick of falling on my head" Hotaru shouted. They turned around as they heard laughter  
"Hey guys" said Rouge chuckling. "Whats are mission" asked Storm, "Always with the missions, god now I know your Heero's   
girlfriend" laughed Hannah. Hotaru yelled" Hannah shut up before i shove my glaive up you a-" "Hotaru" Samantha said.  
"Listen, youre probabley just tired from your trip i'll show you to your rooms" said Rouge.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Hotaru loved her room it was a lovely shade of purple, with silver lighning bolts on the walls. There was loads of silver or  
purple lamps. Her wardrobe was full of clothes mostly purple silver or white, which Setsuna had designed for her.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
Hannah thought her room was perfect with red wallpaper and gold trimmings with the sybol of the sun surrounded by stars on   
the ceiling. It had a Queen size bed with a red duvet(AN:?) with gold stars and a wardrope full of clothes.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Storm admired her room because it was a deep blue with pictures of whirwinds and tidal waves scattered around.On the ceiling  
there was a crescent moon looking down on her, she felt like it was her mother watch over her like a guardian angel.  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
Rogue fell in love with her room the minute she saw it it was emerald green with pictures of trees painted around the room,  
On the ceiling there was a painting of earth.  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
Samantha thought her room was the best it was bright orange with stars everywhere and huge star was on the ceiling.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Pluto's room was white with a picture of pluto on the ceiling(AN: sensing a pattern here?). There was a picture of a clock   
on the wall. "Better keep it simple" she thought.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
The end of chapter 2  
  
AN: I would like to thank the two people who reviewed me, sob but the couples are (drumroll please) Hotaru/Duo and   
Trowa/Setsuna and heero/storm and Rouge/wufei (she acts a lot like a pissed of makoto) and Samantha/Quatre.  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review. I know the last bit was crap but its myyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy story and i can right whatever shit i want.  



	3. Dreams A

***************Shared Dreams A***************  
  
  
A.n Gundam guys:16  
Trowa/Setsuna 18(Setsuna in her physical body anyway)  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Hotaru and Duo's dream:  
"Catch me if you can Shini" giggled a young girl with shoulder length hair witch was such a dark purple it was almost black   
and deep purple eyes that at the time showed laughter was an underlying sadness and power."Come back here firefly" Duo or   
Shinigami called chasing after her. The girl, Hotaru if he remembered correctly, ignored him. Slowly Duo gained on her when   
he was a few feet away he lunged at her, grabbing her around the waist. "Duo" she complained. "What I have to collect my   
reward, dont I?" he smirked. Duo leaned down and gave her a sweet lingering kiss. As they stood up brushing themselves off  
(AN: Not that way!),Hotaru glanced at him blushing.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
When suddenly she fell to her knees clutching her head where the symbol of  
Saturn was shining. "Whats wrong Hotaru?" asked Duo concerned. "I sense evil on Saturn, its near the castle walls" she said   
after the pain had subsided. Duo helped her to her feet(AN: what a gentleman!!!) and said "we'd better transform". "Saturn  
Ribbon Power(AN: i know it sucks!)" Hotaru shouted. Purple thunder and ribons surrounded the girl and in a matter of seconds   
there stood the most feared senshi, Sailor Saturn. "Death" Duo said. In a flash of light there stood the god of death in   
purple, black and silver armour.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Teleport" they cried together. In a second they were standing in front of the castle or  
what was left of it. Saturn felt her legs go weak, but before she coud fall shinigami rapped his arms around her waist.  
"Who could have done this" she sobbed into his chest as he stroked her back. All of a sudden they heard evil laughter. Hotaru  
quickly summoned her glaive and said "come out you son of a bitch before I make you" she yelled. "Woaahhhhhh talk about   
moodswings" Duo thought to himself.   
*********************************************************************************************************************88  
They looked up and saw a young man with white hair and purple eyes(Diamond from SM R).  
"Oh princess might is say you look lovly today, too bad theres no-one around to take a photo" he smirked. "May I intraduce   
myself I am Titan, future king of Saturn" he said. "Whaaat"Duo yelled. "Oh yes, its going to come true shinigami, I have it  
all figured out, the people wont except me if justkill everyone. No, you see i am going to marry Pricess Hotaru" he said as   
he leered at Hotaru. Hotaru took a step back looking afraid. Duo rapped his arm around her waist protectivly(AN: ?). "Get   
away from her" Titan hissed. He quickly threw an energy blast at Duo pushing him away from Hotaru. "Now to finish you off"   
Titan shouted as he threw a big ball of energy at Duo. "Duo" Hotaru screamed. The black energy ball was coming closer and   
closer to Duo every second.   
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly Hotaru stood up and yelled "Teleport". She appeared in front of Duo. They energy ball struck her through the heart  
killing her instantly. "No Hotaru" Duo yelled. " Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you were supposed to die  
not her, you'll pay" Titan screamed completely losinghis mind(AN: Like he hadn't before). He shot a Huge energy ball at Duo  
again killing him.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
Hotaru woke up in a cold sweat shivering uncontrollably(AN:?) with tears streaming down her face. She reached up and touched   
her face, the sybol of saturn was shining brillantly, it seemed to be looking for something. "Duo, one day we'll be together   
again" she whispered. "Huh what am I doing, why am I crying, i cant seem to remember"hotaru asked herself  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
"Oh no you wont your mine" Titan murmered. "Memorybeam Erase Mode" whispered. "Your mine" he murmed.  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
"Huh what am I doing, why am I crying, I cant seem to remember"Hotaru asked herself before falling back to sleep.  
******************************************************************************************************************  
Duo woke up with a start when he heard some-one call his name. "Heero" he muttered. "Duo wake up were leaving for a mission  
in 15 minutes" Heero said as he left the room. "Hotaru I will find you again, I promise" Duo whispered.  
  
The End of chapter Three.  
  
  
AN: Next couple Trowa/Setsuna. I cant believe 2 chapters in one day,but I'll probably have to post this Tomorrow.  
I'm going away for the weekend but I'll be back on monday with the next chapter. See ya and   
pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Rewiew   
  



	4. DreamsB

**************************************************Shared Dreams B************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
AN:ooh pretty stars. Im baaaaaaaccccccckkk, ok, ok i only went away for a weekend to a place where there wasn't a computer in sight(sob).  
This is going to be Trowa/Setsuna . In Physical body there 18 but there really wayyyyyyyyyyyyyy old.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
Trowa and Setsuna's dream:  
  
"Trowa, Trowa" Setsuna cried. "Im over here Setsuna, whats wrong?" He asked when he saw her tear stained face. "I just found   
out, that I have to mind the Time Gates, I'll have to watch people I love and care about die, I can't do anything but watch   
and make sure nobody tries to upset time" she cried into his chest. "It's ok setsuna, it will be ok" he murmered into her ear.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"That bastard, so that is how he was going to get back at me for saving pluto's life, he's is going to make it as miserable   
as possiple" thought Trowa. "Yes and now I'll kill her love" a voice said from the shadows. Trowa whirled around "Chronus" he   
snarled "why do you want to hurt her, what has she ever done to you? he asked. "Nothing, but if she hurts you hurt and if you   
hurt she hurts "came the repl.y  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Also she will be the perfect guardian, pluto's power is time, with no love or family she will  
be perfect" he said, the seeing the look on trowa's face "oh yes didn't I tell you I killed her family, quite easy really   
she's the one who has all the power in the family" he sneered. Trowa normally stoic face filled with rage "I'll kill you" he  
yelled. "No, I'll kill you" said Chronus as he shot a red daggers that crackled with electricity at Trowa. They hit him so   
fast he could only let out a chocked scream before he died.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna had walked in just as Trowa had been hit by the knives. "Nooo Trowa" she cried. She whirled around and stared at him.  
Pluto Planet Power(AN: try saying it reallyy fast!). She yelled "Dark Dome Cl-". "He grabbed on to her arm and suddenly they   
were next to the time gates. "Where are we? she asked. "Your new home" he said. He erased all her memories of the event. She  
only knew that her family had died and that she had to watch the time gates and serve under The Royal Sun Family.  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Setsuna Woke up so suddenly she nearly fell out of bed. "Wooah, where did that come from?" she pondered. "Who was that guy,   
Trowa if I remember correctly" she thought. "Owwwwww, ah what's wrong with my head?" she cried before passing out.  
When she woke up in the morning she didnt remember anything except lonlyness(AN:SORRY ABOUT SPELLING) and longing.  
********************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Poor time senshi, she wont remember any of this, its a pity she's so strong so she has to watch the gates and when I have   
to erase her memory it hurts because she is connected with time" Chronus said to himself.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Trowa woke up with a start. "Setsuna where are you? "he cried. "One day, one day soon, I will find you and nothing can keep   
us apart" he murmered, "I promise".  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
AN: Sorry if it was short. This one is for Miko of da shinigami who asked forthe couple. Come up here and take a bow   
(imaginery crowd cheers) yeahhhhhhhhh. The next one will be Storm/Heero, by the way Hannah already has a boyfriend in another   
dimension and a different Anime. Its kinda like a mystery boy friend.  
p.s Pleasssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review. Pretty please with sugar on top(yum).  



	5. Announcment

Sorry Everybody but I was on Holidays then I broke my wrist but I will try my HARDEST to get   
the next chapter up as soon as possible. At the moment I typing one finger at a time.   
And a speacial thanks to Miko of Da Shinigami the imaginary crowd tied me to a chair and   
made me thak you, now you know how i broke my wrist.   
Lots of Luv to all of you from me.


	6. DreamsC(the final one)

************************************************Shared DreamsC***************************************************************  
  
AN: Sorry about not getting this chapter up sooner,I was away for a while and then I broke my wrist.I'd like tothank everyone  
who reviewed and I ask them.............actually beg them to please review again.  
p.s i dont own gundam wing or sailor moon  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Storm & Heero's & everybody elses dream:  
  
Storm wandered around the palace smiling at everyone till her cheeks hurt. " Wonderful Party Princess" said the 136th guy  
this evening, over against the balconey Rouge and Samantha were having the same problem. Quatre and Wufei just   
interrupted them and asked Rouge and Samantha to dance. (Let me outta here)" she thought. Finally her wish was granted she  
managed to slip away unnoticed. "aaahhhhh free at last" she said. "Thats what you think" a low voice murmered in her ear.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Heero" she cried. "shhhh" he whispered. "Your mother still dosn't trust me" he said. "Oh i wonder why that is" she said   
sarcasticly "you killed the general of our national army". "I didn't kill him" he said "he got away, He's planning to destoy  
the kingdom by working undercover here". "No how could he"she cried. "Storm this time of peace is going to be destroyed"   
he murmered softly as brushed a strand of hair off her face " think about it Hotaru, Duo, Setsuna and Trowa have all died and   
Hannahs Mother and Father died when she was 4 I knew since then 12 years ago". "No I don't believe you" she whispered. Heero  
hated to see her like this but she had to face up to the truth.He bent down and wiped the tears off her face and gently   
kissed her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ahem" they looked up and saw Wufei, Quatre,Samantha and Rouge. They all looked sad. "We overheard, dont worry we wont tell   
anyone" Samantha said softly. "Yeah and we wont give up without a fight" Rouge said. "Has anyone heard from Hannah" Quatre   
asked. "No but I heard that the person who killed the Zodiac Senshi was destroyed" Wufei answered. "Her power seems to be   
infinite, Poor Hannah, besides Hotaru they were her best friends" Storm said her face pale. Heero noticed this and decided to  
stay with her. "Lets go back to the party " Quatre muttered to Samantha, Rouge and Wufei. Storm and Heero were left alone.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Storm took a couple of deep breaths trying to calm heself but it wasn't working.Heero watched, hating himself for having to   
tell her, for warning her.... and for basicly telling her that soon, too soon she and everybody else she knew were going to   
die and there was nothing they could do about it. But for now all he could do was try and comfort the woman he loved.  
He gently pulled her against him and gently kissed her. Storm rested her head against his chest and sighed, wishing that   
things could stay the same but since that wasn't possible she had to be content and wait for everything to happen.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Don't worry princess you wont have to wait long........... for you Destruction" an insane voice screamed,"Why are you doing  
this" Storm cried. "For Revenge, Chaos was never destroyed It was just defeated. Now its time for Round 2" the man cried.  
Then there was a high pitched screaming which sounded like hundreds of people screaming in pain, it was coming from a small  
black ball of dark energy that was forming in his hands. Storm couldn't keep her eyes off it, she was dimly aware of heero   
pulling her closer and then with a final gut-wrenching scream, which sounded like the souls were somehow swallowed up, the   
energy ball became gigantic. It was as big as a mountain then a small moon and it was growing, soon it became bigger then the   
entire earth and suddenly he cried out "For you Master" and simply dropped it.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Storm snapped out of the trance-like state she was in and then wished she hadn't. It was horrific beyond words, people were   
screaming,trying to run away but were quickly swallowed up by the energy ball. It was too damn slow, why couldn't it just put  
them out of there misery as fast as possible, but it wouldn't that was the irony of it you had to wait for you and everyone   
you knew and loved to die. As the seconds counted down and the energy thingie was less then 2 feet away Heero suddenly   
grabbed her around the waist and kissed her desperately. Then he looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you and no matter  
what i'll always love you". "I love you too, always remember that" she replied and then as a sign of her love kissed him.  
It was the last thing they said before they died, only feeling pain for that split second that always seemed like an Eternity.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Please Review 


End file.
